dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stream (Groove Radar)
Not to be confused with DDR UNIVERSE 3 song Streamline. Introduction On the Groove Radar, the Stream value is determined by the overall density of the the steps of a chart (the peak density would refer to Voltage instead). The number of steps in a song is not the only factor in determining the Stream value. The length of the song also comes into play. Currently, 888's Challenge charts have the highest Stream value, at 200. 888 is 1:38 long and has 753 steps (on Single; Double has 680) making an average of 461 notes per minute (417 notes per minute for Double) throughout the whole song. Elemental Creation's Challenge charts have more notes than 888 (860 and 832 vs. 753 vs 680) but is also longer (2:10 vs 1:38). This causes Elemental Creation to have a lower average step rate (397/384 steps per minute vs 461/417 steps per minute) and therefore the Stream value would be lower (160/172 vs 200/200). Your score determines how much your My Groove Radar Stream stat will increase. It works like this: f=s/10,000,000v , where s'' represents your score on the song's difficulty, ''v the chart's Stream value, and f'' the Stream value that will be added to your My Groove Radar's Stream stat. For example, if you scored 988,260 (''s) on Tohoku EVOLVED's Single Expert chart, you would get only 159 (f'') instead of the full 161 (''v). Then the 159 would be turned into 15.9, or 16. How to Calculate Stream Number of Notes Per Minute To find the Stream value of a song's chart, first, find the number of notes per minute by solving this equation: c=60a/b , where a'' represents the number of notes in the chart (including Shock Arrows), ''b represents the length of the song in seconds (the length of a song is from the "HERE WE GO" message all the way to the "CLEARED" message) , and c'' is the number of notes per minute. Single Examples Example 1: Anti-Matter's Single Challenge chart has 700 notes. Anti-Matter is ~98.4 seconds long. :::: 'a=700 and b=98.4' #c = 60a/b #c = 60(700)/98.4 #c ≈ 426 Example 2: Horatio's Single Challenge chart (AC version) has 436 notes and 37 Shock Arrows. Horatio is 84.364 seconds long. :::: 436 notes + 37 Shock Arrows = 473 total notes :::: 'a=473 and b=84.364' #c = 60a/b #c = 60(473)/84.364 #c ≈ 336 Example 3: Fascination MAXX's Single Challenge chart has 670 notes. Fascination MAXX is 101.225 seconds long. :::: 'a=670 and b=101.225' #c = 60a/b #c = 60(670)/101.225 #c ≈ 397 Double Examples Example 1: PARANOIA survivor MAX's Double Challenge chart has 613 notes. PARANOIA survivor MAX is 93.103 seconds long. :::: 'a=613 and b=93.103' #c = 60a/b #c = 60(613)/93.103 #c ≈ 395 Example 2: Tohoku EVOLVED's Double Challenge chart has 677 notes. Tohoku EVOLVED is 98.8 seconds long. :::: 'a=677 and b=98.8' #c = 60a/b #c = 60(677)/98.8 #c ≈ 411 Calculating the Final Stream Value Calculating the final Stream value may come down to three parts: the game you want to find the Stream value in (DDR SuperNOVA2 and DDR X or DDR X2 and later games), your play style (Single or Double), and the value of ''c. DDR SuperNOVA2 / DDR X Equations For Singles: If c'' is 300 or higher, then subtract 203 from ''c, multiply by 100 and divide by 97. ::: Stream Value = (c-203)*100/97 If c'' is 300 or lower, then divide ''c by 3. ::: Stream Value = c/3 Example 1: Fascination MAXX (Single Challenge) has ~397 notes per minute ©. #c is higher than 300 #Stream Value = (c-203)*100/97 #Stream Value = (397-203)*100/97 #Stream Value = 200 For Doubles: If c'' is 300 or higher, then subtract 205 from ''c, multiply by 20 and divide by 19. ::: Stream Value = (c-205)*20/19 Example 2: PARANOIA survivor MAX (Double Challenge) has ~395 notes per minute ©. #c is higher than 300 #Stream Value = (c-205)*20/19 #Stream Value = (395-205)*20/19 #Stream Value = 200 DDR X2 Equations For Singles: If c'' is 300 or higher, then subtract 139 from ''c, multiply by 100 and divide by 161. ::: Stream Value = (c-139)*100/161 If c'' is 300 or lower, then divide ''c by 3. ::: Stream Value = c/3 Example 1: Anti-Matter (Single Challenge) has ~426 notes per minute ©. #c is higher than 300 #Stream Value = (c-139)*100/161 #Stream Value = (426-139)*100/161 #Stream Value = 178.2608696, 178.3, or 178 Example 2: Shiny World (Single Expert) has ~251 notes per minute ©. #c is lower than 300 #Stream Value = c/3 #Stream Value = 251/3 #Stream Value = 83.6666667, 83.7, or 84 For Doubles: If c'' is 300 or higher, then subtract 183 from ''c, multiply by 100 and divide by 117. ::: Stream Value = (c-183)*100/117 If c'' is 300 or lower, then divide ''c by 3. ::: Stream Value = c/3 Example 1: Tohoku EVOLVED (Double Challenge) has ~411 notes per minute ©. #c is higher than 300 #Stream Value = (c-183)*100/117 #Stream Value = (411-183)*100/117 #Stream Value = 194.8717949, 194.9, or 195 Example 2: Sakura Sunrise (Double Expert) has ~274 notes per minute ©. #c is lower than 300 #Stream Value = c/3 #Stream Value = 273.9130435/3 #Stream Value = 91.3043478, 91.3, or ~91 Stream Value Top Rankers DDR X2→Present Single #888 CHALLENGE (200) #Anti-Matter CHALLENGE (178) #Tohoku EVOLVED CHALLENGE (174) #PARANOiA Revolution CHALLENGE (168) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION CHALLENGE (165) #Tohoku EVOLVED EXPERT (161) #Fascination MAXX CHALLENGE (160) / Elemental Creation CHALLENGE (160) #PARANOIA survivor MAX CHALLENGE (159) #Go For The Top CHALLENGE (157) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ CHALLENGE (156) Double #888 CHALLENGE (200) #Tohoku EVOLVED CHALLENGE (195) #PARANOiA Revolution CHALLENGE (185) #PARANOIA survivor MAX CHALLENGE (181) #Fascination MAXX CHALLENGE (175) / Go For The Top CHALLENGE (175) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION CHALLENGE (174) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ CHALLENGE (173) #Elemental Creation CHALLENGE (172) #Tohoku EVOLVED EXPERT (168) / Anti-Matter CHALLENGE (168) #Fascination MAXX EXPERT (162) See also *Chaos *Freeze *Air *Voltage *Groove Radar Category:Terminology Category:Groove Radar